I will follow you into the dark
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Neji prepara uma surpresa de Natal para sua querida prima, mas recebe uma notícia que pode acabar com sua noite. Presente de amigo secreto da comunidade Neji e Hinata no orkut. Espero que gostem!
1. Prólogo

**I will follow you into the dark**

**-----x-----**

**Prólogo**

O som dos pequenos animais preenchia o silêncio ao meu redor. A floresta continuava em todas as direções, não importava o quanto caminhasse não saia do lugar. Sabia estar sob a influência de um genjutsu e, por isso, fechara meus olhos, esperando que as batidas de meu coração se normalizassem.

_Tum_

Diminuo a freqüência cardiorrespiratória, deixando minha mente vagar.

_Tum_

As lembranças dos últimos dias invadem minha mente, não consigo recordar exatamente o que senti quando primeiro recebi a notícia.

_Tum_

Agora estou anestesiado. Algo se desligou em meu ser.

_Tum_

E com um último suspiro volto a me recordar do motivo pelo qual estou só em meio à neve e árvores.


	2. Capítulo 01

**I will follow you into the dark**

**Disclaimer: **I will follow you into the dark pertence à banda Death Cab For Cutie. Os personagens de Naruto pertencem ao Kishimoto.

**N/A: **Fic que fiz de presente para minha amiga secreta da comunidade Neji e Hinata. Espero que você goste! Ela é meio dark, mas... ^^~

Observação: Sugiro que escutem a música I'll follow you into the dark – Death Cab for Cutie.

Original - .com/watch?v=xbqtuFemMOE

Versão katethegreat19 - .com/watch?v=VNI5iVnFVEs

PS: Descrição da Edelweiss por Stellamaris - ..?idt=387894

**-----x-----**

**Edelweiss**

O clima esfriava a medida que o inverno se aproximava, estávamos no princípio de dezembro e a neve ameaçava cair. Os habitantes de Konohagakure estavam com seu espírito natalino a mostra, decorando suas casas e comprando os presentes que serão abertos no dia 25. E eu estava entre eles.

Não conseguia suprimir um sorriso ao me lembrar de minha querida prima. Ela logo retornaria de sua missão e eu esperava surpreendê-la com um presente. Sua irmã mais nova estava me puxando pela manga. Hanabi costuma ser muito séria, fria e distante, fruto de seu treinamento exclusivo com Hiashi-sama, mas em época de Natal é sempre a mesma coisa: compras, guerra de bolas de neve e patinar no gelo.

Hanabi – Nii-san! Olha que gracinha esses bichinhos de pelúcia!

Neji – Claro Hanabi, são lindos.

Hanabi – Ah... Eu queria essa raposinha...

Os olhos perolados da pequena herdeira brilhavam. "Continua gostando de bichinhos... Me pergunto o que seu pai diz sobre isso." Um grupo de garotos da mesma turma de Hanabi a chamam e ela vai correndo na direção deles.

Hanabi – Depois nos vemos nii-san!

Volto a sorrir enquanto pego a raposa que ela tanto observava e me aproximo do caixa. Meu olhar pousa em uma gargantilha que estava a mostra na estante.

Vendedora – Boa tarde, gostaria de algo?

Neji – Sim, procuro um presente para uma garota muito especial para mim.

Vendedora – E já tem algo em mente?

Neji – Na verdade sim, gostei muito desse colar, mas não consigo reconhecer a flor.

O olhar da vendedora brilha quando pega o colar prateado em suas mãos.

Vendedora – É uma Edelweiss.

Ela falou de forma tão pontual que não pude deixar de pensar "será que sou o único que não conhece essa flor?"

Neji – Nunca ouvi falar dela.

Vendedora – Não é de se estranhar. Ela não se destaca entre as outras flores, só é cultivada em locais montanhosos e em grandes altitudes, mas seu significado é um dos mais belos entre as flores. É uma boa escolha.

Volto meu olhar para a pequena flor estrelada.

Neji – O que ela significa?

Vendedora – Antigamente, nos Alpes, os jovens tinham o costume de colher buquês dessas flores. Como são pequeninas e o local onde crescem é de difícil acesso, quem as colhia possuía uma medalha de honra para ofertar a sua amada.

Comecei a recordar de nossa história.

_**Festa de aniversário de Hinata – 3 anos.**_

_Papai me guiava pela mão e eu observava tudo da Grande Mansão – como os bouke chamavam a área dos souke do Complexo. Os tons festivos causavam um sorriso em minha face._

_Hizashi – Neji, hoje você conhecerá a pessoa que protegerá por toda sua vida._

_E com essas palavras vi um anjo ao lado de Hiashi-sama._

_Seu nome era Hinata._

_Não me preocupava com o fato de que deveria dedicar minha vida para protegê-la, nem que estava para sempre preso pelos grilhões do selo do Pássaro Enjaulado. Não... Estava feliz por ser aquele que protegeria o anjo._

_Mas então o destino nos pregou uma peça. Hinata-sama foi seqüestrada e Hiashi-sama matara o seqüestrador, sem saber que era o líder do país da Névoa e este incidente resultou na morte de meu pai e a criação de um profundo rancor em meu coração contra a família principal, centrado em Hinata._

A voz da vendedora me traz de volta a realidade.

Vendedora – Esta é uma prova da natureza de que mesmo entre pedras, frias e duras, é possível nascer singelas e sensíveis flores que se nutrem das intempéries e se tornam maravilhosamente belas.

"Sim... É exatamente isso. O amor que surgiu em meu coração mesmo ele tendo sido corroído e contaminado por todo aquele ódio." Sorrio "E tudo graças ao meu anjo..."

Neji – Eu vou levar o colar e este bichinho aqui. Poderia embrulhar por favor?

Um sorriso surge no rosto da vendedora.

Vendedora – Juntos?

Neji – Não, são para pessoas diferentes.

Vendedora – Certo, são 30 000 yenes.

Enquanto retirava o dinheiro de minha carteira a jovem que me atendia comenta.

Vendedora – A garota para quem dará este colar deve ser muito importante para você.

Levanto meu olhar e entrego o dinheiro para ela.

Vendedora – Essa flor é chamada de Talismã Supremo do Amor.

E ela dá um sorriso muito bonito. Não consigo pensar em nada para dizer, apenas dou um pequeno sorriso, torcendo para que meu rosto não fique muito rubro.

Neji – Obrigado.

Saio da loja e caminho calmamente em direção ao Complexo Hyuuga. "Talismã supremo do amor... Será que Hinata entenderá o significado desta flor?"


	3. Capítulo 02

**I will follow you into the dark**

**-----x-----**

**Grinch**

Véspera de Natal. A neve recobria a paisagem, o frio finalmente invadiu Konoha e em todas as casas a lareira estava acesa. O crepitar da madeira em chamas tornava o ambiente bem aconchegante.

Estava em meu quarto, observando os flocos de neve caindo e aguardando o retorno de Hinata e seu grupo. Havia algo errado, eu podia sentir. Eles já deviam estar de volta há horas, mas ainda não chegaram.

Fecho os olhos, permitindo alguns momentos de descanso, quando a porta é aberta rapidamente. Hanabi estava ofegante e acendeu a luz, puxando-me da cama.

Hanabi – O grupo da onee-chan voltou! Eu os vi entrando na vila!

Neji – Calma Hanabi-sama, respire.

E foi então que percebi que seus olhos marejavam em lágrimas.

Neji – O que houve Hanabi-sama?

Um soluço e Hanabi me abraça forte.

Hanabi – Onee-chan não estava com eles!

Senti meu coração parar de bater. Abracei Hanabi e deixei-a chorar.

Neji – Com certeza está tudo bem Hanabi... Eu vou encontrá-los e perguntarei o que está acontecendo, ok?

Os soluços da caçula perduravam, sentia suas lágrimas através de minha camisa. "É óbvio que Hanabi é muito apegada a sua irmã." Meu coração ainda estava apertado "Hinata..."

Assim que a pequena herdeira se acalmou um pouco a guiei até a sala de jantar. Quando chegamos lá uma das criadas se aproximou.

Criada – Neji-sama, Hanabi-sama. Hiashi-sama os aguarda na sala de reuniões.

A criada estava preocupada, o choro de Hanabi estava chamando atenção.

Neji – Já estamos indo. Aconteceu algo?

Criada – Os companheiros de Hinata-sama e Hokage-sama pediram uma audiência com Hiashi-sama.

Hanabi soluça alto e agarra a manga de minha camisa e eu a faço me encarar.

Neji – Hanabi preste atenção. Seu pai não ficará nem um pouco satisfeito de vê-la neste estado, recomponha-se.

Prontamente ela respira fundo e fecha os olhos.

Neji – Não importa o que tenha acontecido você deve ser forte, entende? Lembre-se que um Hyuuga não demonstra suas emoções.

Ela concorda e eu enxugo seu rosto, dando um pequeno sorriso. Percebo que a criada está nos observando e ela sorri por entre lágrimas. Não consigo deixar de imaginar o pior. Respiro fundo e acompanho Hanabi até a sala de reuniões.

Hiashi – Estão atrasados.

Sentamos calados e passo meu olhar pelo rosto dos três visitantes. Tsunade mantém o rosto impassível, Shino estava como sempre, uma máscara de indiferença, mas quando meu olhar pousou no rosto de Inuzuka meu coração se contraiu. Ele estava desconsolado.

Tsunade – Hiashi-san, temos notícias desagradáveis. Hinata não sobreviveu à última missão.

Um soluço pôde ser ouvido e Kiba cai em choro. Akamaru está ganindo do lado de fora do Complexo. Lanço um olhar rápido para Hanabi e vejo que ela está segurando suas emoções "Como uma perfeita Hyuuga..." Sinto que estou prendendo a respiração e volto a inspirar.

Hiashi – Era só isso?

Não consigo evitar um olhar rápido para Hiashi-sama.

Tsunade – Os rapazes gostariam de lhe explicar como aconteceu.

Hiashi – Não será necessário. Não tenho tempo a perder com a falha dela.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi constrangedor. "Não importa o que pensava de Hinata, não era necessário dizer algo assim... Onde está o respeito por sua filha?" Senti meu antigo ódio aflorar.

Shino – Realmente, Hiashi-_sama_. Você não é digno de falar sobre ela. A única pessoa que falhou foi você que _nunca_ deu o valor que sua filha merecia.

Tsunade – Shino!

Hiashi – É mesmo? E por que eu deveria dar valor a alguém que mal conseguiu se formar Gennin? Não... Hinata deveria ser grata por não ter recebido o selo do Pássaro Enjaulado.

E antes que eu pudesse perceber já havia me levantado e pulado em direção ao líder Hyuuga. Consegui desferir um soco antes que o selo fosse ativado.

Hiashi – Como ousa Neji?!

Hanabi – Nii-san!

Era como se minha cabeça estivesse em chamas, nunca antes havia sentido tamanha dor. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum grunhido, nenhum som deixou minha boca enquanto o selo estava ativo. Meus olhos se mantinham secos e focados no patriarca.

Tsunade – Basta Hiashi-san! Assim acabará matando-o!

E com essas palavras fui libertado.

Hiashi – Esta reunião está encerrada. Saiam.

Hanabi fez menção de se aproximar, mas antes que desse um passo seu pai a chamou.

Hiashi – Venha Hanabi, está na hora de informar aos conselheiros que será a herdeira.

Ambos deixaram a sala e eu lentamente voltei a me sentar. Tsunade se aproximou e tocou em minha testa.

Tsunade – Está tudo bem Neji?

Já não sentia nada. Apenas levantei meu olhar para os companheiros de minha prima.

Neji – O que aconteceu?


	4. Capítulo 03

**I will follow you into the dark**

**-----x-----**

**Vingança**

Vermelho.

Ainda posso escutar a respiração falha do inimigo a minha frente. Ao redor apenas as árvores, a neve e os quatro outros ninjas que o acompanhavam.

_Tum_

O emblema em seu manto denunciava sua origem, mas não suas intenções.

_Tum_

A neve aos nossos pés estava absolutamente tingida de vermelho. Seus companheiros deram suas vidas para protegê-lo e só pude concluir que este – ser – fosse alguém importante.

_Tum_

Afinal não são tantos insetos que podem adquirir a proteção de um _samurai_. "Mas do que isso importa..?"

_Tum_

Homem – O que você quer?!

Volto meu olhar lentamente para o rosto do senhor que se contorcia a minha frente.

Neji – ...

Homem – Quem o enviou?

Não consigo impedir um sorriso sarcástico vir aos meus lábios. "Ainda tem a coragem de tentar se salvar..."

Homem – Quanto estão te pagando? Eu tenho dinheiro! Posso pagar muito mais do que eles!

Sem nem pensar duas vezes me ajoelho a sua frente e me divirto com sua vã tentativa de se afastar.

Neji – Ninguém está me pagando para acabar com a escória.

Homem – Isso não vai ficar assim! A guerra será declarada! Pode dar adeus a sua vila.

Enfio meu polegar no ferimento em seu ombro e o escuto gritar.

Neji – Não me importo. Agora morra.

E o medo que vi em seus olhos antes de matá-lo serviu apenas para satisfazer um pouco minha meta.

Eu sei que nada a traria de volta, mas era o mínimo que podia fazer... "Perdoe-me Hinata. Não podia permitir que este maldito permanecesse vivo."

O silêncio que se instaurou era total. Levanto meus olhos para o céu noturno e me permito derramar lágrimas por aquela que era minha vida. A escuridão mal permitia divisar as árvores ao meu redor e foi assim que comecei meu longo caminho para casa, afastando-me da neve rubra.


	5. Capítulo 04

**I will follow you into the dark**

**-----x-----**

**Lá e de volta outra vez**

Corri o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiam. Não queria perder por nada no mundo o funeral. Já havia perdido tanto tempo por motivos estúpidos que ao menos no final gostaria de estar ao seu lado e dizer o quanto você fará falta.

Quero gritar aos quatro ventos o quanto eu te amo e como minha vida não significa nada se você não está presente nela, mas sei que ficarei calado. Não tenho o menor direito de me juntar a todos aqueles que chorarão sobre seu túmulo.

Não tenho direito de derramar lágrimas, de gritar, de falar. Tantos a conheceram e a tinham em grande estima, tantos que se dirigirão a você e vão dizer o quanto sentem a sua falta.

Não eu.

Não... Depois de tudo que a fiz passar, de todas as lágrimas, de todo o sangue que eu a fiz derramar, não tenho mais esse direito.

Deixarei que Hanabi chore por mim pela perda de sua irmã, que Kiba sofra a perda de sua amada, que Shino sinta a dor pela falta de sua amiga. Eu permanecerei forte.

Forte como aquele que a jurou proteger, que você tanto tentou se igualar.

Meus passos diminuem a velocidade quando diviso Konohagakure no horizonte.

Como continuar? Como dar mais um passo sabendo que não mais verei seu sorriso, ouvirei sua voz ou poderei sentir o cheiro de seu perfume?

_Tum_

As batidas de meu coração me remetem a lembranças de nossa infância.

_Tum_

_**Natal – 12 anos antes**_

_Hinata estava sentada em meio a neve no jardim e eu podia sentir que havia algo errado. É claro que não mais caminhava ao seu lado, ou a acompanhava em seus treinos, mas ainda assim, sempre que me via parado sem algo para fazer, meus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento da herdeira._

_Após observá-la imóvel por quase uma hora resolvi que alguém deveria obrigá-la a voltar para dentro._

_Neji – Se continuar onde está acabará doente e seu pai brigará novamente com você._

_Sabia muito bem que Hiashi havia gritado com a garota por conta dos treinos, todos na mansão devem ter ouvido, mas nem mesmo o medo de seu pai a fez se mexer._

_Hinata – Me... de... deixa em paz._

_E depois de uma longa pausa ela completou._

_Hinata – Onii-chan._

_Olho a lareira crepitando no meio da sala e solto um longo suspiro, me levanto da almofada e saio no frio. _

_E que frio._

_Senti minhas mãos ficarem cada vez mais frias e os pés doíam. Quase me arrependi de deixar o calor delicioso da fogueira quando percebi que ela não vestia nada além de seu quimono de treino._

_Neji – Hinata, chega disso, vá para dentro. Se o seu pa..._

_Quando olhei a neve a sua frente fiquei por um momento sem reação, até que me ajoelhei ao seu lado e a fiz tirar as mãos de sua perna. O sangue tingira a neve de vermelho._

_Um corte vertia sangue na altura de seu joelho e outro em seu antebraço. "Como pôde ter ficado tanto tempo assim sem se cuidar? Ainda mais na neve. O que estava fazendo?"_

_Neji – Você é louca? Assim pode acabar morrendo!_

_O rosto da pequena estava completamente manchado por lágrimas e branco pela neve que se acumulou ali._

_Hinata – Eu... eu pensei que po... poderia treinar sozinha..._

_Ela voltou a chorar e eu não podia fazer nada além de observá-la. Meu coração se apertou e comecei a levantá-la._

_Hinata – Mas ele me viu... E brigou comigo. Não con... consegui desviar das kunais..._

_A peguei nas costas e trouxe para dentro da sala. Seu corpo começou a se aquecer e o sangue que havia parado de correr, recomeçou a pingar._

_Suas lágrimas molhavam novamente seu rosto e eu não a encarei enquanto fazia os curativos. Ainda tinha raiva por ter de protegê-la, mas não conseguia vê-la chorando._

_Hinata – Obrigada, onii-chan._

_E antes que eu pudesse me segurar respondi._

_Neji – Já disse para não..._

_Mas quando a vi com seu pequeno sorriso me observando por entre as lágrimas perdi a vontade de brigar com ela. Soltei um suspiro e voltei a arrumar a bandagem em sua perna._

_Neji – chorar. Um Hyuuga não deve demonstrar emoções._

_E quando terminei permanecemos um ao lado do outro como se nada houvesse acontecido. O Natal chegou e Hinata ainda tentava se segurar acordada._

_Neji – Se está tão cansada, deve dormir._

_E com um sorriso ela respondeu._

_Hinata – Feliz Natal... Onii-chan._

_Deu-me um beijo no rosto e dormiu. Observo seu rosto enquanto dormia, parecia um anjo. Deixo um pequeno sorriso vir aos meus lábios._

_Neji – Feliz Natal Hinata._

_Tum_

Konoha estava bem em frente. Volto a caminhar tendo tomado minha decisão.


	6. Epílogo

**I will follow you into the dark**

**-----x-----**

**Epílogo – Hanabi's pov.**

A cerimônia foi simples, papai se recusou a vir prestar suas honras, então vim acompanhada de meu protetor.

A vila em peso estava presente, todos os rostos demonstravam tristeza, tantas lágrimas derramadas demonstram o quanto ela era querida por todos.

Tantas pessoas achavam que eu a odiava. Como não achar? Papai se recusava a treiná-la e preferiu ter-me como sua pupila direta, nunca tive muito tempo para estar ao seu lado, para brincar com ela, conversar... Céus!

Eu nunca tive tempo para vê-la!

Mas ainda assim... Ainda assim eu sempre a tive na mais alta estima. Sempre que podia estava ao lado dela, observando de longe todos os seus delicados movimentos, cálidos sorrisos e olhos gentis.

Você sempre foi a gentileza em pessoa, onee-chan.

Sinto os olhares dos habitantes procurando por alguém ao meu lado, provavelmente meu pai, e quando levanto os olhos de seu túmulo pude perceber que mais alguém faltava.

A companhia sempre presente ao seu lado, nosso primo Neji.  
Por mais que tenham tido seus problemas, vocês se acertaram há algum tempo, não? Me pergunto onde ele estaria...

As horas foram passando e as pessoas foram se retirando a medida em que a neve caia. Meu protetor toca levemente meu braço.

Hyuuga - Está na hora de voltarmos Hanabi-sama.

Concordo e começamos nosso caminho, volto a olhar seu túmulo ao longe e prometo a mim mesma que todos os dias viria visitá-la.

No dia seguinte, após os treinos com papai e com meu time, chego ao cemitério e me ajoelho em frente ao seu túmulo.

Hanabi - Boa noite onee-chan.

Faço minha prece e começo a contar tudo o que havia acontecido. E depois de algumas horas vejo que o sol já ia se por, me levanto e começo a me afastar quando me lembro.

Hanabi - Sabe onee-chan, todos sentem sua falta, até mesmo o papai. Hoje ele estava bem desconcentrado. Então... não fique muito brava porque ele não veio, tá? Eu tenho certeza de que ele ainda virá te ver.

Dou um sorriso e quando vou colocar as flores diante de seu túmulo percebo que um colar descansa em cima de sua lápide. Uma pequena flor estrelada cintila na gargantilha prateada. Lembro do presente que Neji comprara no Natal.

Hanabi - Neji..?

O primo havia saído da vila jurando vingança aos assassinos de sua irmã e não retornara para a cerimônia no dia anterior. Mas ali estava a maior prova de sua presença.

Sinto as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto ao perceber a inscrição feita por Neji ao lado do nome de minha irmã. 

_Estarei para sempre ao seu lado meu querido anjo._

E eu soube que nunca mais o veria.


End file.
